Edvard Blackheart
Once the second in command of the Bladefist Buccaneers, Edvard Blackheart (no relation to Blackheart the Inciter, thankfully) gave up a life on the seas rather then admit that he had no talent for anything nautical at all. Appearance At first glance, Edvard looks rather striking. While of only average height for a Forsaken (allowing for hunched back and decay), he has long blue hair and harsh features. More dramatically, he wears a patch over one eye, while his lower right arm has been replaced with a wicked-looking hook. Furthermore, while he is often clad in dark leathers, he also has a taste for flamboyant swashbuckler's shirts. He gives the impression not only that he is a pirate, but he is a force to be reckoned with. On closer inspection, it becomes obvious that such is not the case. His long hair is balding and was in withdrawal before his demise, while his right hand is still there (if decayed), merely hidden by the hook. And he still has a “normal” Forsaken eye – with yellow glow – under his patch. Personality As with his appearance, Edvard's manner suggests that he is something other then what he truly is. He acts the part of a fierce pirate, a terror of the high seas who is more at home on a ship then he would be on dry land. He confidently and freely uses nautical jargon, even in his everyday conversation, showing a blatant disrespect and disregard for “landlubbers”. Unfortunately, unlike his appearance, his demeanor is far easier to penetrate. His use of nautical jargon is haphazard at best; he knows the words but not their meanings; the result is that he blurts out mish-mash sentences that make no sense whatsoever; they just 'sound naval' to him. An experienced sailor – or anyone who knows anything about the ocean or sailing – would be able to figure out that he is bluffing, rather ineffectually. And, for all his boasting, it is also clear that he knows nothing about the ocean or sailing. History Edvard joined the Buccaneers on the strength of his claims of being a member of the Lordaeron navy before his death. Strictly speaking, this is true; however, what he doesn't mention is his exact role. Edvard had no actual connection to the sea or sailing beyond begin an accountant in the Stratholme Shipyards. However, embarrassed by his mediocre past, he began to talk himself up to claim better and better things about himself. Certainly his claims were enough to impress Hel'marr Valsak, the leader of the Bladefist Buccaneers. Liking what he was seeing in the supposed undead mariner, he not only made him a member of the crew, but promoted him to first mate of the Kargath's Revenge. (The other two choices, incidentally, were a Tauren and a renegade Dark Iron). Grateful, Edvard did his best in the role despite the fact that he had no idea what he was doing. However, the crew were duty-bound to obey his orders, and did such. Fortunately, Helmarr was usually there to oversee things, making Edvard little more then a figurehead. Unfortunately, an incident in Ogrimmar saw Helmarr dismembered and, as such, unable to command the ship for an extended period. Not quite sure what to do, he tried his hand at simply following routine. This saw the Revenge get pulled into a trap and caught in a crossfire between Northwatch Hold, a pair of Alliance ships and a pirate ship that just happened to be there at the time and who's crew were in mind for some revenge. By a stroke of luck, the ship was able to escape, albeit heavily damaged and with severe casualties amongst the crew. Realizing that what had happened was entirely his fault, Edvard did the only decent thing that he could; he immediately resigned from the guild and joined another, the Redrock Raiders. Since then, he has faithfully served as one of Bowen Thropping's flunkies, and avoided the ocean where at all possible. category:Characters category:Horde category:Pirate category:Rogue category:Redrock Raiders category:Bladefist Buccaneers category:Articles by Darthfish